


Undisclosed desires

by Fifty



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifty/pseuds/Fifty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Gillies escapes the train Season 7 EPISODE 9. William Murdoch can't stop thinking about James Gillies and how he makes he feel things he shouldn't. What happens when he finds none other than James Gillies in his home</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Murdoch sat at his desk chair remembering the failed attempt to transport Gillies to the noose.

Flashback

Gilles panted below him as Murdoch fist started to feel sore he could feel he had cut his fist on the harsh gravel of the train track

"You won" he panted "for the last time this is it for us, doesn't that make you just a little sad"

Murdoch looked at the man and shook his head "No"

"Not even a tinsy bit" Gilles held the expression of almost longing and pleading with Murdoch "Come now detective, you and I share something special, you know that"

Murdoch barely had time to react to the shock of James Gilles, the man who had attempted to kill him, Julia and Crabtree, had pulled him down and kissed him

End of flashback

"You alright Murdoch"

He looked up to find Inspector Brackenreid looking at him in concern

"Fine sir" Murdoch shuffled some papers before standing up

"Take the rest of the evening off Murdoch" Murdoch was about to protest but was cut off "That's an order, even you bright sparks need to rest"

Murdoch smiled gratefully "Thank you sir"

The inspector nodded before calling Reeves into his office

-)-(-

Murdoch entered his home with a deep sigh he walked slowly up the stairs and placed his hat on his bed he looked to the corner of the room and stopped short

"Hello again"

Murdoch didn't know how to respond he just simply looked at Gilles in shock

"You have a lot of nerve Gilles" Murdoch moved forward "Your coming with me to the station"

Gilles laughed before pushing Murdoch away and punching him in the face

"Thanks but no thanks, I don't want to die"

Gilles hovered over Murdoch and grinned

"Well isn't this a piece of daja vu, except the tables are reversed"

Gilles stood up and held a hand out for him he stood up without the extended hand and walked backwards until he was a safe distance from Gilles

James placed Murdoch's hat on his head with a tilt, Murdoch observed the man to see he was clean shaven and properly dressed, he did however keep his hair the same like he did when he saw him last

"What are you doing here Gilles?"

James shrugged "Been thinking about that night, I saw you jump off that bridge, tell me did you do it to retrieve me and send me to the gallows, or was there a tiny part of you which just wanted to see me safe"

"Don't be absurd, I wanted you at the gallows to finally give us all a bit of piece, Julia was beside herself…"

"Ahhhh Julia, I still maintain I did you both a favour, I saw you two kissing the other night when you worked out the robbery"

Murdoch's blood ran cold and Gilles smiled

"O yes Murdoch, I've been keeping an eye on you" he walked towards Murdoch with slow deliberate movements Murdoch walked backwards until he was pressed against the wall

"Have you been thinking about anything else that night Murdoch?"

Murdoch remained quiet he knew what Gilles was asking but he didn't want to say anything, his faith would say the feeling he had felt were wrong, but how could he deny the fact he wanted more. He had never felt anything like that with Julia or any other woman not even any man not that he had been kissed by any other man. But James Gilles brought that out of him the urge to be reckless and brash.

"No, and if you want to literally save your neck I suggest you leave"

Gilles smiled "You can't lie to me Murdoch, I know what you felt" Gilles looked him up and down, grinning "Believe me, I felt it" he whispered he pulled Murdoch into another kiss before jumping out of the window. Murdoch raced to the window but only saw a carriage hastily moving away from his home. He shut the window and realized Gilles had taken his hat.


	2. Chapter 2

Murdoch decided he needed a break from Toronto he booked a week off from work to clear his head from James Gilles. Not even a new case could help him

Poor Crabtree had come in with an exciting new case, one he would have gladly sunk his teeth into

(_)

Flashback

"Sir did you hear about the new Egyptian exhibit?"

"No George" Murdoch was currently trying to solve a puzzle

"Well one of the statues has gone missing, a very large head sir who I believe is supposed to me Cleopatra"

Murdoch looked at George "And?"

George looked almost shocked at the detective "a giant statue sir completely made from ancient stone has gone missing in the middle of the night with no one seeing anything and you're not inserted sir?"

Murdoch sighed "Of course George let's go down to the museum

End of flashback

(_)

Why did he feel this way about Gilles? The man was a monster the man is a monster. Sighing tiredly Murdoch lay down on the bed leaving his belongings in his case and went to sleep.

Murdoch was aware someone was in the room with him when he woke up the moon lit the room the curtains swayed gently from the cool night a window he did not remember opening when he arrived his suitcase had been moved from the middle of the room to next to the closet someone shifted beside Murdoch in the double bed he turned with his hand clenched in a fist only to be pressed down than none other than James Gilles grinning down at him with Murdoch's hat tilted to the side of his head

"How did you know I was here Gilles?"

Gilles chuckled slightly Murdoch could smell fresh mint on his breath

"O Murdoch I always know where you are, did you take this little break because of me?"

Murdoch struggled against him but couldn't move

"Don't flatter yourself" Murdoch hissed Gilles didn't seem bothered hw grinned and leaned closer to Murdoch who stiffened remembering intimately what happened last time on two occasions when they were this close

"I've missed you Murdoch" before kissing him

Meanwhile

Julia was sat across from Dr Grace

"Emily have you noticed anything odd about Murdoch"

Emily looked up coyly from her lunch "Odd Murdoch? Those two words never entered my mind"

Julia smiled at Emily "seriously he seems very…distant"

"How so?" Emily set her knife and fork down on the plate

"Well he seems distracted, but I spoke to Inspector Brackenreid and he says Murdoch hasn't been interested in any cases just the other week they had to find the missing statue from the museum normally Murdoch would have loved that but he seems…well…"

"Distracted?" Emily finished

"Yes"

"I'm sure it's nothing Julia"

Julia bit her lip "I think this has something to do with James Gillies"

"Julia" Emily scolded

"I know I keep on saying and well hoping he's dead but what if he's not"

"Julia" Emily placed her hand on Julia's "There is nothing to worry about you know and I know that he James Gillies was back he would inform you and Inspector Brackenreid"

Julia nodded

"Now let us enjoy our lunch and have some of that delicious cake and wine"

Julia chuckled


	3. Chapter 3

Murdoch lay in shock as Gilles kissed him on the lips he should feel repulsion, anger but his blood pumped desire and need into his bloodstream. William pushed Gilles away who only chuckled as they now stood in the small room.

"Don't deny it Murdoch you want me as much as I want you"

Murdoch grimaced "Don't be ridiculous"

But Gilles stood there with a confidant smile "When I spoke to you first time I was fascinated by you and then I watched you work out how that moron of a professor was killed and I was hooked, I had finally found my equal, I find it quite humours it would be a detective of all things" Murdoch stood in silence his hand clenched in fists ready to attack if necessary

"Tell me detective if im wrong but some part of you cares for me I know you do otherwise I would be bound in chains and on my way to the nearest police station" Gilles walked closer to Murdoch with an almost longing look. Gilles looked between the detectives eyes and lips he could feel the detectives conflict "Give me one night"

Gilles brought one hand up and placed in on Murdoch's cheek "one night Murdoch and you'll never see me again"

William tightly closed his eyes "may the lord forgive me" he whispered before, for the first time, initiating the kiss with Gilles

Meanwhile

Back at the station house Brackenreid stood over a corpse with the utter astonishment "so let me get this straight doctor he dropped from the top floor he has had no injuries and there's no blood left in the body"

Julia nodded "Precisely at the very least he's been dead two hours"

Brackenreid nodded "Alright take him to the morgue then"

Where was Murdoch when you needed him

Back)

Gilles pushed the detective down on the bed before hastily undressing himself Murdoch unbuttoned his pants before removing his attire. Gilles face held no teasing. Once both men were undressed their naked bodies met when Gilles hovered over the detective they moaned as their manhoods touched each other. Murdoch caressed Gilles strong frame

"This will slightly hurt" Gilles whispered in the detective's ear "Are you ready"

The detective nodded "Ready"


	4. Seeing you again

When Murdoch opened his eyes to the small bright room he noticed his body was unusually sore but he felt  
.. different 

He actually smiled after the encounter Gilles asked if he was ok to which the detective gave him a sleepy smile.

As Murdoch reached for the sheets behind him he was greeted by cold sheets. Frowning the detective realised Gilles had kept his word and left during the night. The only thing which remained from their night together was Murdoch's hat, which Gilles had stolen last time, sitting on the single chair on the room.

\----------

Two Months Later

Murdoch had managed to get back to work much to the relief of Crabtree the young constable had come to him as soon as he arrived with the case of the man with no blood. Murdoch had solved the case in half an hour. It turns out a doctor who was staying in the building was experimenting on people to cure blood disease unfortunately the machine he used malfunctioned and killed the man. 

Murdoch's relationship with Julia had improved but Murdoch no longer yearned for her he longer wished to be with her however what wad he to do? There would be questions among he peers why all of a sudden had Murdoch given up on Julia. 

No he would continue seeing Julia and try to carry on with his life. Unfortunately Julia mentioned Gilles from time to time giving the detective pause for thought of their special night. 

The man hunt fir Gilles continued but Murdoch knew he would never be captured and Murdoch was forever grateful he wouldn't be.

As the months past the weather had turned frosty he loved Christmas time it was his favourite holiday as Murdoch looked up at his apartment as he finished his work day he noticed his lights were on Frowning he debated calling the station but he decided to go up stairs instead.

As Murdoch opened his apartment door he was shocked to find the one person sitting in the room he never thought he'd see again.

Gilles sat on his chair holding his leg which was drenched in blood 

"Hello detective, fancy seeing you again"


	5. Keep you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to all of you lovely people who are so patient with me :)
> 
> Mj23, starvingpanda , meg Godzilla girl A human being PixieDemon1029, Winchester_bitch67, magentastorm, Momina (angieqwer), SpangleAyee, and Hannabeth8 amekan
> 
> Sorry if I didn’t mention everyone on my archive of our own profile, I can’t seem to get the rest of the people who left Kudos xx

 

It took the detective a few seconds to compose himself

“Gilles...what on earth?”

Gilles chuckled harshly still clutching his injured leg “business deal gone bad, very poor sport he thought he could kill me without returning the money I loaned him, don’t worry I got him before he could finish the job”

Sweat started to form on James’ forehead. Murdoch knew if the wound was not treated it would get infected

“Gilles…” the two men locked eyes

“Murdoch I need your help”

Murdoch was used to seeing the mischievous glint in Gilles eyes but they only held pain and desperation “I’ll be gone as soon as my leg is better it’s not like I can walk into a hospital now is it?”

Murdoch swallowed “I should arrest you” Murdoch was stiff at his closed front door as he took in the wounded man. Gilles winced and clutched his leg

“We’ve been through this charade before detective, remember?” Gilles mockingly raised his eyebrows “if you want I could always remind you”

Murdoch looked down hiding the faint redness to his cheeks while Gilles chuckled “relax detective I am in no fit state to repeat my rather outstanding performance, I never did quite compliment you on the rather impressive bite you gave me” Murdoch rubbed his hand through his hair “fine I’ll help you” shrugging off his jacket he helped Gilles to his bed

+()_*)(

Murdoch washed the blood from his hands while Gilles lay on his bed fast asleep Murdoch couldn’t help but move a stray piece of Gilles hair away from his face. What was he doing? Murdoch should arrest this man let him hang at the noose. But his heart clenched

…no…

Murdoch’s feelings had changed which left him in a slight dilemma, sooner or later Gilles would be caught either by another station house or by his own. Gilles wasn’t one to shy away from attention in fact he thrived from it the theatrical dolls he left as breadcrumbs a few years back was proof of that

What was Gilles doing in Toronto anyway? He should be long gone like he promised.

It had been a long day and Murdoch’s body and eyes grew heavy, pulling up the wooden chair Gilles was occupying before he pulled his jacket over his body and instantly fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

(+)(+)

 

Murdoch opened his eyes and saw Gilles sat upright eating some toast and reading the newspaper

“Morning detective”

Gilles folded the newspaper and held the plate which still held two pieces of toast towards the detective “Breakfast?”

Murdoch rolled his eyes before grabbing the plate “how’s your leg”

“Sore but better, you slept later than I imagined you would”

Looking towards the tiny clock above his table Murdoch jumped up and sipped some tea before rushing to work, in all his years as a detective he was never late for work, just as Murdoch reached the door Gilles spoke “no kiss?”

Murdoch sighed before quickly leaving his home and ignoring the chuckles of Gilles behind him.

 

(+)

Murdoch was practically hunched over the microscope glass as he took in the tiny spectictrums of fibre he had found just off the sowing factory which didn’t belong there.

“You alright Murdoch” Murdoch looked up and smiled politely at Brackenreid

“Fine sir, just trying to find some clues on this case”

“Sirs” Crabtree quickly rushed into Murdoch’s office Higgins close behind him “Word of one of the mine workers said they saw James Gilles down at the docks last night”

Murdoch’s blood ran cold

“Bloody hell” Brackenredi rushed to his office

“Did anyone see where he went?” he asked Crabtree

Shaking his head regrettably “no sir, they thought he might have jumped into the water but it was dark sir, however we did find another body the ID shows he was a miser Clark Davieson one of the benefactors of the factory, Clark was actually fired two months ago when he was laundering money from the company”

Brackenreid came back into the office now wearing his hat and coat carrying his walking stick “Come on lads, let’s get the bastard”

 

(+)(+)

 

It was later in the evening Murdoch returned home after comforting a frightened Julia, she had requested he stay the night with her but he declined stating a police constable would be stationed outside her house and he needed to get back to work. Opened the door he was shocked to see Gilles attempting to walk

“What on earth do you think you’re doing?”

Gilles gave him his trademark smile “well I was about to walk detective, there’s been a lot of commotion out there today I think I might have heard my name a few times, I gather they found Davieson?”

Murdoch nodded “down by the docks, bullet wound straight through his eyes”

Gilles scoffed and sat on the chair “it was in self-defence William”

Murdoch’s body froze, never did Gilles address him by his first name “tell me, how is Julia taking the news? I assume that’s where you came from, that perfume of hers is still so powerfully strong, I smelt it the first day I saw you, you know, like roses dipped in lavender oil”

“I’d rather not talk about Julia Gilles”

“Of course not” Gilles smiled innocently at the detective, James looked down at the detectives from and couldn’t help but admire him “you must give me the name of your tailor”

Murdoch tightly smiled “I’d rather not have him traumatized thank you”

James chuckled “of course”

Murdoch still stood in the centre of the room “would you like something to eat?”

Gilles, for the first time, looked startled at the detectives question, momentarily losing his otherwise poker face “I suppose”

Nodding Murdoch left the room before returning with some beef stew and bread the landlady had kindly made him luckily she made enough for two, giving her the excuse he had no lunch. “Here, this should be ok, Mrs Lowling is a rather good cook”

Gilles stood up and wobbled over to the detective resting his hands on Murdoch’s shoulders before leaning in and kissing him ever so softly on the lips “O Murdoch, I think I’ll have to keep you”

 


	6. "Someone’s at the door”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I am so sorry for the delay this was supposed to be up last week but it’s been a bit hectic at my end :) just so you know it will get a bit more explicit in regards to the love scenes between Murdoch and Gilles in future chapters…just so you know.
> 
> Music –
> 
> Delisco James - Lock You In – James and William
> 
> Perfume ♫ - 09 Meeting Laura – opera music

 

Murdoch was use to the silent sipping of his water and the crinkling of newspaper as he caught up with the rest of the world at the end of his busy day at the station. He however fond he quite enjoyed the company of none other than James Gilles. It had been two days now Gilles was practically living in his apartment and the slight stubble reminded Murdoch how he looked on the train, Murdoch had to admit he preferred him like this.

Gilles told him stories when he was younger when he first learned of his interest in detecting others pressure points, the detective found it quite interesting Gilles opening up to him, but of course Gilles would never admit one thing, when he first killed. Murdoch doubted the professor at his university was the first, the way he had handled it even down to the very last detail had been almost perfect. Not even James Gilles could pull of such a crime without practice.

“You’ve been very quiet detective, a case giving you trouble? Or perhaps my voice is soothing your soul” Gilles grinned over the cup, familiar urges stirred across Murdoch as he watched Gilles lick his lips.

Only once

That was what he had promised himself

But having Gilles so close memories of their last encounter seemed to invade his thoughts

“I do have a question for you” Murdoch began, Giles inclined his head “you and Mr Perry” Gilles smiled and bit his bottom lip

“Me and Robert? Whatever do you mean Detective?”

“Don’t be coy; were you and him an item?”

James chuckled as he saw the detective shift in his chair, James knew he had Murdoch right then, no person woman or man ever questioned another in regards to a previous partner unless they were interested in them. “Yes” Gilles stood and made his way to the bed “me and Robert were an ‘item’ as you put it, but I knew it wouldn’t work out in the end, Robert was convinced it was a faze his fondness for men but I knew better, don’t get me wrong I have a fondness for both men and women, I’m quite open like that.

But alas Robert had to end it horribly by tattling on me insuring him a less prison sentence and a safe distance from the hangman’s noose as possible”

“Well in his defence we did trick him into believing you were out to kill him”

Gilles chuckled “Yes, yes he did tell me that while he was pleading for his life, but you know the outcome of that”

In fact he did, the image of Perry’s headless corpse brought his back to a time where James Gilles was believed to be dead.

“And yet you still killed him?”

Gilles face grew cold “I don’t like to be betrayed Murdoch, weather that be under a business arrangement or by a lover”

“Is that a warning to me?”

Gilles grinned “I doubt you could ever betray me Murdoch, your too…loyal” the way he said loyal made it sound like a forbidden word

“Why do you do that?” Murdoch questioned “flirtatiously change the conversation”

Gilles popped some bread into his mouth grinning “what can I say detective” standing up he walked over to the detective, Murdoch noticed he seemed to limp less, Gilles leaned in close to the detective ear, his right hand grasping the detectives neck “your insatiable” Giles bit down on his ear tugging the lobe as he pulled away, feeling the satisfying shiver run across Murdoch’s body Gilles kissed Murdoch.

His entire body was stiff; this couldn’t happen again, it wouldn’t.

With as much might and strength he had Murdoch pushed Gilles off him and Gilles landed on the bed with a grunt he smirked up at the detective “I like where this is going” James commented

“It won’t happen again James”

Gilles chuckled and harshly grabbed the detectives shirt bringing him down so the detective lay across him “you can go to as many churches or confessions as you want William but it will never get rid of the nagging in your system which says you want me” Gilles unbuttoned the detectives pants and reached his hand through until he found what he was looking for, Murdoch hands grew into tight fists, scrunching the bed sheets beside Gilles as the tingling sensation ran across Murdoch like an electrical current “admit it Murdoch, you want me just as much as I want you” Gilles began to move his hand across the detectives length “and by the way” Gilles whispered against the detective parted his mouth “I like how my name sounds coming from your lips” he brought his lips to Williams.

 

< Meanwhile >

Dr Ogden and Brackenreid were currently enjoying the opera, Dr Ogdens husband had bought the tickets before his death and Julia didn’t want to simply dismiss them, so she asked Brackenreid a known opera fan, he of course  jumped at the chance.

“She’s beautiful isn’t she” Julia commented looking down at the young opera singer who couldn’t be more than 19 years old, her flaming red hair was left tangled around her as she sung to the crowd who were equally entrance by the woman

“Remarkable” Brackenreid rubbed a tear from his eye causing Julia to smile

Julia had a secret agenda she wanted to find out if there was anything bothering William, Brackenreid sighed “I think it might be this Gilles problem, little bas…um sorry Dr”

She chuckled softly “I’ve heard a lot worse inspector, but it seemed to happen just after Gilles escaped, he’s been very distant with me”

“Dr” Brackenreid sighed “Murdoch cares very deeply for you, blimy ever since he first saw you he was smitten, Murdoch is only thinking of your welfare and probably just doesn’t want to alarm you”

Suddenly a scream from the stage alerted the pair, sighing heavily Brackenreid saw the lead male lying on the floor with a distressed female covering her mouth with her hands. The crowd started to stand and try to leave but Brackenreid acted quickly

!Ladies and gentlemen, my name is inspector Brackenreid if you’ll all like to stay in your seats”

<> 

Murdoch was hovering over Gilles naked form, given Gilles leg was still weak the other man found it difficult to be on top of the detective like he was last time. However as the pair locked lips and Murdoch caressed Gilles body with his free hand he suddenly felt a feeling which felt like…freedom.

This was the first time Murdoch had been in control and he didn’t want to stop from the delicious sensation Gilles was giving him by stroking his member. Gilles panted against the detective’s mouth as Murdoch did the same to him giving Murdoch a little satisfied feeling he would usually get when he solved a case.

“Come on detective” Gilles panted “don’t make me beg”

As Murdoch lined himself to Gilles entrance he found himself pausing, tightly closing his eyes he found the words of the church scrabbling round his head “I can’t do this” he whispered

Gilles saw the detective’s struggles and cupped his face with one hand while the other rested on his hip “Stop fighting this, you want me and I want you, just enjoy this William”

With a shudder Murdoch leaned down and captured his lips with Gilles, in one thrust Murdoch was fully inside Gilles causing the man to moan. Murdoch could see how it could be addictive as he was perfectly still; he had to concentrate on something else so he didn’t cum too quickly. This was sin.

Gilles moved his hips and Murdoch began to move the quiet room was filled with the lover’s pants and moans as they nearly reached their ecstasy. Murdoch knew with Gilles around this wouldn’t stop, every touch, every caress, every kiss they shared would be imprinted on the detectives mind until the day he died. Pulling back and looked down at Gilles completely entranced by the pleasure he was receiving from Murdoch, Murdoch could feel the familiar feeling burning in his torso as he moved quicker not noticing how the headboard banged repeatedly against the thin wall, feeling Gilles dig his nails into the detectives back was his undoing.

With a gasp Murdoch spilled his seed inside the man beneath him while Gilles stroked himself until he himself found his paradise.

Murdoch leaned his forehead against Gilles, feeling the little beads of sweat Murdoch joined their lips together in the softest kiss they had shared.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

Murdoch was wrapped in the embrace of Gilles his head resting on his chest as deep sleep eased his otherwise tired body. Of course the moment had to be ruined by a noise Murdoch didn’t care for

“Someone’s at the door” Gilles mumbled Murdoch shot up and looked to the door

“Hello yes”

“O Mr Murdoch” his landlady spoke “a message for you from Inspector Brackenreid he needs to you at the Toronto theatre immediately, there’s been a murder”

“Thank you I’ll be on my way shortly”

After hearing her footsteps retreat back down the hall Murdoch sighed and rested his forehead against James’s shoulder

“You seem very comfortable around me detective, have I finally managed to convince you this is perfectly natural”

Sighing Murdoch stood and walked to his wardrobe ignoring Gilles stare across his body “No I’, stilling having doubts but I can’t deny it feels…nice to have someone with me”

Gilles only smiled at the detective opened his wardrobe only to stop short, Murdoch turned to Gilles “Where are my suits”

“O don’t worry I’ve left two of your old ones in there somewhere, I however took the liberty of ordering you some tailor made ones with only the finest of cloth”

Murdoch ran his hand across one of the suits “These must have cost you a fortune Gilles”

Gilles chuckled “relax detective I’m a very rich man”

Rolling his eyes Murdoch picked the black suit with a crisp white shirt and red tie, Gilles had put his briefs  back on and picked up the newspaper from this morning, it all seemed very homey to the detective and while he still was unsure over the whole arrangement of Gilles and…him as he said before, it was nice having someone with him someone who he could…get on with.


	7. I'll be in touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys for the long wait xx Just some personal stuff going on at the moment.

Murdoch unconsciously smoothed the back of his head as he looked over the body, he could still feel Gilles short fingernails scratching the base of his neck and a shiver ran across his body.

“Murdoch” Brackenreid stood next to him Murdoch noted the inspector was wearing his finest clothing for a night at the opera Brackenreid pointed to Murdoch’s suit with a surprised expression “did we drag you away from some gala”

Murdoch chuckled “no sir a gift from a friend”

Brackenreid looked impressed “Some friend, might have to get me a suit like that”

Murdoch spotted Julia coming towards the group with a soft smile across her face, a smile which used to send Murdoch heart pattering with each step she took closer towards him, now it was a dull ache of worry. Would she be able to know him and Gilles were…an item? Were they even an item? Murdoch shook his head clear and studied the body, he needed to get Gilles out of his head while dealing with this investigation.

\--

As Murdoch was getting on his bicycle he heard his name being called from behind, trying to look as innocent as possible he face Julia with a smile.

“William, I was wondering if we may chat sometime tonight perhaps”

Murdoch bit his bottom lip slightly “um I don’t think now’s the right time Julia, I have to figure out this recent murder and the previous murder with the factory, I seem to have struck a brick wall”

“O” she looked down trying to look hurt by his rejection “I understand, it’s just ever since you got back from you holiday you’ve been…different and well distant from me, have I done anything wrong?”

“Of course not Julia” sighing to himself Murdoch found himself agreeing to have dinner with Julia later on tomorrow evening at the Savoy hotel, she gave him a wide smile in response and informed him he should have the forensic report by tomorrow morning.

Shaking his head for the second time today he settled himself on his bike and peddled to station house No4

\--

(Following day)

“Sir while you were out a package arrived for you”

“Thank you Crabtree” Murdoch placed his cap on its usual hander by the door and looked towards his desk, a small brown box was placed  just at the centre of his table where all of his other paper work was stacked neatly, even his stationary was placed in a line from smallest to largest. Murdoch sat down and slowly opened the box and found a small card with his name

Dearest Murdoch, I hope I’m not interrupting your day at work however it is simply so boring to be cooped up all day and night, so I found myself gazing across some of your work notes and found something quite fascinating, a factory worker horrifically murdered by his own hammer. Needless to say this day build by body to a tingling of excitement and delight. However I am quite disappointed in you Murdoch, glancing at this report I already know who the killer is, let me give you a hint the killer will have small hands, yet not so smooth as satin but rather rough like coal, the bible says no adultery although this fellow didn’t listen, so she took a hammer and gave him a great big wammer.

See you soon my dearest

Murdoch re read the letter a few more times before calling out to Crabtree, the eager young man entered the detectives office

“Did the victim have a wife?”

“No sir, I believe he was seeing a Miss Jensen a local Liberian, she did have an alibi for the night of the murder sir, she was working late with 10 or more customers proving this sir”

Then it clicked in Murdoch brain “George get me Higgins and Malcolm, I know who the killer is”

\--

It had been a long hard day and Murdoch was relieved to be home, unlocking his door he found Gilles now standing up holding a cane, the detective wondered where he got that from but found it best not to question it. Upon hearing him enter Gilles greeted the detective with one of his classic smiles “Good evening detective, I hope you had a successful day”

Murdoch couldn’t help but smile “You sent me that note”

“Me?” Gilles mocked an innocent look “I did nothing of the sort, did you find the person who did it”

Murdoch placed his jacket an coat in his wardrobe “Yes, the victims ex-wife, it appears he was quite the ladies’ man, I’ve sent one of the constables to Miss Jensen’s house to inform her, her beloved wasn’t quite hers”

Gilles nodded and then gestured to himself “all standing now detective, I’ll be out of your hair shortly, my ride is almost here”

Murdoch ignored the urge to keep Gilles here, but they both knew it would only be a matter of time until he was found, clasping his hands behind his back Murdoch nodded “I think it’s for the best”

Gilles smiled and walked over to Murdoch and gently placed his hand over the detective’s cheek “I’m going to miss waking up to you every morning”

Murdoch chuckled “I have to admit for a psychopath you are quite the good company”

Gilles smiled and leaned in close to Murdoch until their bodies pressed against each other “I’ll be in touch” he whispered before pressing a gentle kiss on the detective’s mouth

\--

Brackenreid stood at Murdoch’s desk as the detective walked in, seemingly surprised as he saw the inspector

“Bloody good work Murdoch, the factory killing, I tell you what it’s a good thing we have you on our side and not the villains”

Murdoch chuckled lightly, ignoring how his chest tightened as his mind once again reverted back to Gilles, it was strange to come back to an empty home, Murdoch would catch himself thinking about Gilles on his bed reading the newspaper or even thinking back to the very first time the two men met. Murdoch had always been a straight and narrow type of fellow, always abiding the law and trying to keep his nose clean. But with Gilles he found himself questioning everything, how could it be bad for a man to love another man? Surly god would appreciate any type of love in this cruel and relentless world? With types of questions like these Murdoch would normally consult his priest, however Murdoch couldn’t quite bring himself to go and see the man.

Everything was quite at station house 4, with the murder of the factory and opera house solved Murdoch found it incredibly hard not to think of Gilles. Shaking his head he saw the clock strike 4:00pm. Without a second thought Murdoch grabbed his hat and walked out of the station.

There was only one person he could talk to who wouldn’t judge him.

\--

Crabtree who had been writing a letter to his auntie stuck his head up to see Detective Murdoch walking out of his office and out of the station, frowning slightly, Crabtree checked his desk for any work he had perhaps left unnoticed but found none. Not that the detective had to stay behind until a certain time, Crabtree still found it quite strange Murdoch left early.

Leaving his unfinished letter on his desk, Crabtree found himself walking towards inspector Brackenreids office to find the older man sipping his scotch whilst signing some documents. Tapping the door twice Brackenreid greeted the young man with a slight nod “Crabtree what is it?”

“Sir I wanted to ask if you had noticed a change in Detective Murdoch at all?”

Brackenreid sighed and set the pen down and leaned back in his comfy leather crown chair “you’re the second person to ask me that, take a seat lad”

Crabtree closed the door and sat opposite the man “what you’ve got to understand about a man like Murdoch, is he keeps everything close to his chest, I think that bastard James Gilles really got to him, and considering we’ve not yet found the rich little bugger, Murdoch’s mind is racing, I mean wouldn’t yours be? The love of your life trapped in a coffin? Nearly hung till dead?”

Crabtree nodded “I suppose sir, it’s just the detective has always seemed so..well in control sir, even when a case is frustrating he’s annoyed yes but he always seems to find a way to make it exciting”

Brackenreid sighed “I know what you mean lad, but all we’ve got to do is be there for him”

Crabtree nodded in agreement.

\--

 

Murdoch was very punctual with his times, however Julia rubbed her white gloved hands together as she sat alone on the second floor of the Savoy hotel waiting for him to arrive. He was 30 minutes late and Julia couldn’t stand the wait any longer. Ignoring the looks of the customers of sympathy she walked out of the hotel and to the station.

\--

The house was located away from Toronto in a quite secluded village, it had been a while since he had been here, the last time was to attend his mother’s funeral. The large front door opened suddenly startling the detective before his face broke into a wide grin and opened his arms to the equally excited girl who was slightly shorter than him.

“Will, it’s good to you see you, I’ve missed you”

Murdoch grinned into the females long black, curly hair “I’ve missed you too sister”

 


	8. Dreadful Snob

“So what is troubling you so you thought you would visit me brother dearest?”

Murdoch and Mina sat in the large gardens of the home, right by the fountain just like they used to do when they were little. Murdoch had taken off his jacket and lay it beside him as they sat across a blanket she had brought out along with a picnic basket with various fruits and drinks. Mina was five years younger than her brother and he couldn’t help but gaze upon his 25 year old sister. Her feminine looks and soft spoken nature fooled any poor soul who would dare to hurt her.

Murdoch couldn’t help but let out a small sigh as he leaned back on his hands, feeling the soft grass beneath his fingertips “well…before I say anything please don’t judge me”

Mina frowned at her brother “I would never judge you William” leaning forward she entwined their hands “never”

Smiling Murdoch continued “well I’ve been involved in a relationship, if you can call it that, with a rather…complicated person” gazing across his sister who was currently chewing her strawberry “when I’m around them my mind is jumbled yet clear, my heart beats faster with every step they come closer and when I’m around them I find myself smiling and laughing”

Mina smiled softly “So what’s the problem, wait, it’s not _Julia_ is it? Because William that woman is a dreadful snob”  

Rolling his eyes “No It’s not Julia” gulping nervously his rubbed his palms against the grass “well he’s a criminal”

Nodding slowly it took  a second for it to register with Mina before she let out a loud laugh causing her to fall back and cover her mouth in glee “O brother, was it the fact he’s a man or he’s a criminal did you think would bother me” she continued to giggle

“I must say I wasn’t expecting this reaction” he smiled

“O William I don’t care your homosexual, I love you”

Murdoch seemed to relax and let out a laugh of his own “so you see my predicament”

Nodding sadly she gave him a sweet smile “not only do you like a man but a criminal at that, well I must say brother you don’t do things with a half heart”

He laughed and lay on his back, gazing at the blue sky watching the clouds go by, his sister joined him and moved closer to their arms touched “I don’t know what to do Mina”

Turning her head she gazed across her brother’s frowned face, sympathy and anger surged through her, her brother was a kind and gentle man who always helped others and yet the simple fact of him being homosexual would cause him to retire a position he has worked so hard to achieve in disgrace “tell me about him”

So William sat there and told her all about James Gillies a name she had become familiar with in the papers, he told her how he had first kissed him, how he had completely captivated him by his personality and wit. Mina liked this James Gillies, not just because for the first time her brother had found someone he could be himself around, but he had tried to kill Julia Ogden twice. Mina didn’t like the Dr one bit, she had met her once by accident while walking the Toronto markets, she had been visiting her brother six years previously when she spotted the woman at station house 4. She had heard the conversation between her brother and the Dr and it seemed this woman was stubborn and not the good kind.  The kind which said this is my way or no way.

She knew this Julia was no good for her brother so Mina was relieved to this James Gillies he had managed to capture the attention of her brother rather than Julia.

\--

With a hug to his sister he had promised to visit her sometime in the week, he had deeply missed her.

The blue sky had turned dark, lighting the Toronto streets with a soft glow of light as the people closed their shops and returned home. Murdoch took this moment to admire the streets as the night enveloped the city in near darkness. Murdoch noticed a figure however in the shadows a tall, lean figure which made him curious the figure soon stepped out of the darkness and saw it was a homeless man hugging a jacket close to him as he walked away. Murdoch had half hoped it was Gilles waiting for him to come home but then again, Murdoch remembered, Gillies would have simply let himself in.

\--

The next day he spotted Julia in his office, taking off his hat Murdoch unconsciously rubbed the hats edges, a nervous habit he had obtained over the years. However what he had to nervous was a mystery. Entering his office he noticed Julia looked upset

“William, are you alright?” she hugged him tightly

“Um yes I’m fine Julia” she pulled back and eyed him

“William we were supposed to meet at the Savoy yesterday, why didn’t you show”

Murdoch apologized, the plans he had with Julia slipped his mind “I’m sorry Julia I had to attend to another matter”

“What matter?” Julia enquired “have they found Gillies? Is he to be finally hanged?”

An emotion quickly surged through Murdoch he had never felt before with Julia, rage. The emotion caused him to snap at the woman “Julia I know it’s hard for you to believe but there are actually other people in the world who are capable of doing bad things, just because Gilles isn’t caught doesn’t mean I will be spending my time trying to find him for you”

Julia stood in shock at Murdoch’s outburst. Murdoch could feel his body shake with adrenaline; he would need to keep his emotions in check “now I have business to deal with if you would excuse me”

Leaving the baffled woman behind in his office he was stopped by Crabtree handing him a letter, the thick envelope held a seal it recognized from when James had helped him find the factory killer. He decided to open the letter away from his peers, glancing one look at Julia who was now talking to Inspector Brackenreid, Murdoch took off towards Toronto park.

\--

Brackenreid stood baffled in front of the Dr as she explained to him Murdoch’s mood, he had to admit it was strange for Murdoch to snap at anyone never mind Julia.

“Inspector I’m worried about him, I feel like he’s drifting away from me” the inspector saw tears starting to form in the woman’s eyes and felt himself nodding

“I’ll have a word with him Dr”

Julia smiled in thanks

\--

Murdoch sat on the wooden bench watching the people go by, women talking with their friends, men with their wives and children. He realized he would never have what they had a little taste of normality. Murdoch couldn’t help but feel sadness, An emotion he had come quite accustomed to, with a beating heart and a nervous feeling in his stomach Murdoch opened the letter and found the familiar curled letters of Gillies.

My dearest Murdoch, I find myself gazing across a large ocean admiring the sun setting causing the water to sparkle with what looks to be little diamonds approaching the surface and all I can think about is you. You’ve been quite the bad influence on me William, the other day I saw a young woman crying by the sea bay she informed me her husband had taken off with the money she had earned and ran away with his mistress. An unknown emotion of pity enveloped me like a blanket and I found myself tracking down the man and returning the woman’s money, providing her and her children enough for them to survive. But don’t worry Murdoch I haven’t changed completely I can’t stand cowards who run off and decided to give him an appropriate death, after all it wasn’t like he needed his spine.

As glorious as it is not to have a noose wrapped around my neck I find myself abysmally bored, now I know it would be a dreadful challenge to enter Toronto and back inside your lovely home so I’ve decided for you to come to me. I’ve given you the clues you need and I hope to see you soon detective. Faithfully yours JPG

Murdoch frowned as he looked over the letter again; however he found no clues relating to where Gilles was. Rubbing his eyes he noticed a light moisture land onto his fingertips, Murdoch had no idea he had been crying.

“Murdoch”

The detective looked up and saw the inspector walking his way; quickly he managed to place the letter inside his jacket pocket and greeted Brackenreid with a quick nod “Inspector”

Brackenreid sat next to William, his cane resting against the bench as the inspector took a moment to form his words before speaking

“A lot of people have asked me recently if everything is alright with you me old mucker, I’ve been passing it off because you’ve been focused on your work and producing good results, but that’s the inspector part of me. Now I’m looking at you as a friend and I’m seeing the changes Murdoch” Murdoch looked away from Brackenreid and admired newly formed leaves on the tall trees indicating summer was quickly approaching “If you say nothing wrong I won’t believe you, Dr Ogden spoke to me after you left, told me the conversation you and her had, now what the bloody hell is wrong with you?”

As Murdoch was about to give his inspector a lie to explain his odd behaviour one of the new constables ran up to them

“Sirs, a dead body on the Toronto bridge”

Murdoch was never more happy in that moment

\--

The young woman was covered with a white sheet in the forensic lab back at station house 4, crossing himself, Murdoch walked over to the body close to Dr Grace

“What have we here Dr”

“Good morning detective, the victim was drowned, however she suffered from a cardiac arrest which caused her death. The water entered her ears, nasal passages and the pharynx and larynx which caused the stimulations of nerves endings of the mucosa. I would say she was dropped into the water feet first” Dr Grace moved to the bottom of the table showing Murdoch a perfect thin bruise wrapped around the victims ankle “it appears the victim was tied down before being thrown into the water, I can’t see however any defensive wounds, so I think she might have been drugged, I did find an unusual amount of sage in her system”

“Sage?” Murdoch questioned

“Indeed, but sage wouldn’t have drugged her and I can’t seem to find any other chemicals in her body”

Murdoch smiled politely “thank you doctor”

\--

 


	9. Good taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waves a white flag
> 
> I'm sorry everyone but i think i might have made it up to you in this chapter ;)

 

**Warning: this chapter contains explicit sex scenes and language…just so you know ;)**

One weeks later

Murdoch had studied the letter vigorously since he had received it, however apart from the simple clues of the sea he still had no idea where James Gilles was hiding. So instead of spending the evening slumped at his desk chair reading over the letter again, Murdoch decided to have dinner with Julia. He apologized for his odd behaviour and decided to forget it ever happened. Julia chatted admittedly about her new position working at the mental institute Murdoch had to admit despite his tired eyes and aching head he did seem fascinated by the patients who were staying at the hospital.

Murdoch couldn’t help but wonder if this would have been his life if it wasn’t for Gillies, Murdoch was still confused how he could be attracted to a man as he gazed across the gentlemen eating their dinner at The Savoy. Murdoch agreed some of the men were attractive enough but he wasn’t sexual attracted to them, it seemed to be only Gillies.

“How is everything here?” the young waiter greeted the couple with a smile, no doubt the same patient smile he had been showing all night.

“Everything is fine thank you, perhaps some more wine?” Julia requested

The waiter nodded and walked away, Murdoch eyed the waited noticing a faint smell he had not smelt since he was a child and then it clicked

“Would you excuse me Julia?”

“Of course” she smiled while sipping on the last drops of the wine

Murdoch turned the corner to fin the waiter along the deserted corridor grabbing the wine, Murdoch quickly rushed to him and pinned him to the wall “Where is Gillies”

The man simply smirked “he said you were smart” Gone was the kind and endearing tone, now the man’s voice was deeper and menacing “I’m sure he’ll be interested to know who you’re having dinner with when I see him” Murdoch stiffened “o come on Mr Murdoch did you really think you were his only one” the man laughed and Murdoch brought back his fist and punched him in the jaw. Ignoring the slight sting to his knuckles Murdoch grabbed the man again and pulled him upright

“Where is he?”

The man just sneered

“Having fun dear brother”

\--

Mina took in the scene before her, the anger practically rolling from William as she eyed him carefully. It was usually her who held the victims throats while William calmly talked to her so imagine her surprise to find her usually cool headed brother gripping a man looking like he wanted to kill him. Her last conversation with her brother had been by a letter since his visit, he had wrote down Gillies letter word for word and she smiled as she realised where he was.

“I have good news for you, so instead of having your first murder be a dead weight why don’t you and I go away from here”

William looked between his sister and the man before deciding to calm down and push the man to the ground “I suggest you leave Toronto”

The man simply glared at William, staying on the ground, while Murdoch walked to his sister “What good news”

Mina simply smiled “I know where he is”

\--

The house itself was impressive as William stood near the ocean. His sister beside him stroking his arm

“Go ahead”

Murdoch wiped his sweaty palms against his pants before walking up towards the house; he turned to see his sister waiting by the car but held out his hand as a sign for her to come with him. Mina smiled brightly and practically charged at the house, a laughing William following her. Just as the pair reached the steps to the large home the front door opened and William caught his breath as Gilles smiled at him

“Took you long enough detective”

It seemed time had stopped as Murdoch gazed at Gilles, the man holding a smile to his shaven face as he looked at Murdoch with a smile. Murdoch saw Gilles gaze shift to his sister causing Murdoch to snap out of his gaze and turn back to see his sister holding back a smirk

“Mina this is James Gilles, Gilles this is my sister Mina Murdoch”

James raised his eyebrows and walked down the steps, she was a beauty he had to admit that “Delighted to meet you” he held her extended hand and kissed her knuckles.

“I must say brother you have good taste”

William chuckled and rubbed the back of his head

“Well while you two boys get reacquainted I’ll shop around the town, have fun brother don’t do anything I wouldn’t” she waved back tauntingly at him as he rolled his eyes

James smiled after the woman before turning to Murdoch “I must say I quiet like her, and you told her about us?”

“Mina is the only person in the world I can trust about my tastes” Murdoch walked forward and held the man close, inhaling the salty sea air which seemed to cling to Gilles skin “Now I’d rather like to stop talking about my sister and take her advice and get reacquainted”

Pulling back Gilles grabbed Murdoch’s hand and led him into the house “I’ve created a monster”

\--

“What matter did he need to attend to?” Julia stood by Emily in the morgue as Emily looked for a cause of death on the young male “Emily he’s acting so strange”

“I’m sure it’s nothing Julia”

“Emily he left with a woman in the restaurant, he said he had some matters to attend to and then e left with her” Julia was furious

“Do you really think Murdoch will be so bold enough to flaunt another woman in front of you?” Emily place the knife on the table “I understand your frustrated but I’m sure when Murdoch comes back he’ll explain everything to you”

Julia sighed not feeling happy over the situation “and another thing, Gillies is still out there, did I tell you what happened? William didn’t tell me but Brackenreid saw it, Gilles kissed William”

Emily looked completely shocked “Really?”

“Yes, do you think he’s trying to find him? After all no body has been found in the river he jumped in”

“Probably but I doubt he would go off to look for Gilles on his own, he would have at least let George know”

Nodding reluctantly Julia was determined to find out what was happening to William.

 

\--

Unlike the other time the couple had been together this time it would be hard and fast and surprisingly Murdoch pins Gilles to the bedroom door, the detective not even bothering to look around the no doubt fabulous room. Teeth clashed against teeth as the couple were locked in a tight embrace. Their hands roaming each other still clothed bodies s finally Murdoch pulled back from the scolding kiss only to kiss and nip down Gilles neck.

Gilles was a drug to Murdoch, far more dangerous than anything he had ever encountered before. He suddenly understood Eve from the bible being told to not touch the apple from the tree but was so tempted by the snake she just couldn’t resist one bite. The two men moved their way in the room until Murdoch felt the back of his knees hit something soft, Gilles pushed him down and quickly climbed on top of the detective resting his knees either side of his waist to all but tear his shirt off.

Gasping Gilles was quickly turned over and placed underneath the detective; Gilles had never seen that completely wild abandoned look in William’s eye as the detective looked at him with a hunters gaze. Pulling at Williams shirt it soon joined James’ on the floor as the detective placed kisses on Gilles torso, feeling the slight stubble on the detectives face it caused a shiver to run down the criminals back and close his eyes as the detective reached the edge of his trousers. Gilles opened his eyes and gazed down at the detective as he teased his way across Gilles torso his tongue dancing across his skin before placing firm kisses on the tender flesh

Clutching Williams’ shoulders Gilles panted “Don’t make me beg detective” his short nails scratching the detective’s skin feeling him shiver

Murdoch sat up and unbuckled Gillies pants he almost laughed as Gillies all but pushed his trousers down before helping the detective with his.as soon as Murdoch’s manhood was exposed Gilles moved under the detective and enveloped the tip in his mouth, holding the detectives firm backside with his hands he urged the detective to fuck his mouth. Murdoch moved his hips so he was thrusting back and forth into the man’s mouth being careful not to choke Gilles.

Gilles own erection was starting to hurt as he moved his hand down and stroked himself, using the pre cum as a lubricant. The touch sent sparks across his body; he needed Murdoch inside him now. Pulling back from the detective he turned round and looked over his shoulder, no more foreplay. The two men caught each other’s gaze and saw equal hunger and lust as the detective clawed Gilles backside and positioned himself at his entrance. Holding onto the back of Gilles neck with such force, James knew he would have bruises in the morning.

William slowly pushed himself into Gilles causing the man below him to buckle his arms and lean on his elbows. Once Murdoch pushed himself fully into Gilles he didn’t wait for him to adjust as he forcefully thrust back into him.

Gillis grabbed the pillow and moaned loudly, leaning forward Murdoch removed the pillow from Gilles and touched his damp chest to his back “I want to hear you”

Gasping as Murdoch thrust harshly inside him Gilles knew he wasn’t going to last long, the headboard clashed harshly against the pristine white wall as Murdoch raised himself and grabbed the criminals waist before pounding into Gilles with everything he had. It had been so long and with Toronto being miles away Murdoch felt he had no need to hold back. Murdoch pressed a certain spot inside Gilles over and over again until Gilles yelled and clenched his fists and eyes shut as his orgasm reached him. White spots blurred his vision as he tried to regain his breaths.

Feeling his lover cum Murdoch wasn’t far behind him as the tightness of Gilles hole gripped around him like a vise grip. Thrusting hard once more into the man Murdoch felt his own release take him by surprise and let out his own moan in release.

The two men panted harshly, Murdoch could feel a delicious burn in his muscles as he pulled out of Gilles and leaned over the man, kissing his way across his chest before turning Gilles over. James looked up and smiled contently, Murdoch leaned in and kissed Gilles lips the urgency gone yet the passion remained as the kiss was tender. Gilles entangled his fingers in the detectives hair as they kissed, Gilles felt his chest tighten as he realized how content he was with William here with him.

Pulling back the pair smiled at each other before Gilles spoke “o how I’ve missed you detective”

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suppose to be done on Saturday but my internet went down xx

# Music used - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ea2WoUtbzuw> \- Clair de Lune

 

The sun light streamed into the open curtains. Gillies was the first to wake as he felt the soft breeze against his exposed skin. The beach was always his place to live by, the sounds of the ocean the yells of the birds always somehow seemed to make him smile. Turning his head he spotted the detective resting comfortable on his front, his arms spread wide one of the hanging off the bed while the other was draped over Gillies.

Gillies took this moment to admire the detective, as he raised his own hand and stroked the detective’s knuckles. He noted they were rough underneath his fingertips. He suddenly remembered a quote he once read while studying as a child

I love thee, I love but thee with a love that shall not die till the sun grows cold And the stars grow old – Bayard Taylor

 

Gillies had never been one for love, even with his parents he never told them he loved them. In truth the Gillies family had a strong moral to never care for another person as much as only care for what is good for yourself. Is it any wonder he grew up to be the way he was? Not that it excused his actions, on the contrary Gillies quite enjoyed being a villain. Gillies was quite happy to stay in bed all day and watch the detective sleep however work called and his stomach growled. Gently lifting the detectives arm James gently pressed a kiss to Murdoch’s wrist feeling his pulse underneath his lips before setting it on his pillow.

 

It was surprisingly quite around the manor today as Gillies walked around wearing his trousers and nothing more. His feet padded towards the kitchen ,rubbing his eyes as walked to the counter wear a still piping hot tea was set against a tea cup.

 

“Morning”

Startled he turned to see Mina, wearing one of his shirts, and only his shirt as she sat at the kitchen table, her hair ruffled and a tea in hand. He smirked “good morning miss Murdoch”

Scoffing she stood and walked her way to him lifting her head and tilting his head to the side she grinned “my brothers work I assume”

“indeed”

Grinning until she showed all her teeth she walked back to her seat while he made some tea.

“So I’d like to get to know you more” she sat gracefully on the chair crossing her legs as she did and picking up her cup of tea, Gillies eyes flickered down to her exposed legs before meeting her eyes which were glittering with amusement “my brother is star-struck with you and I’d like to know your intentions are true”

Smiling softly to himself he sat by her, leaning her legs on his lap “you’re a brave little thing aren’t you”

She smiled “I’m as mad as a hatter Mr Gillies, my only fear in life is my brother getting hurt. Which leads to my previous question, are your intentions true with my brother?” she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow

\--

Back in Toronto

Station house 4 was jam packed with people, there had been a murder in a factory and all of the workers were being interviewed by constables. Inspector Brackenreid rubbed a hand through his hair as he looked at Murdoch’s desk only to remember his detective had taken personal leave. Of all the bloody weeks, Brackenreid moaned. He took a sip of his scotch while another worker came into his office

He could see Julia walk into Murdoch’s office before looking around.

Something was going on with Murdoch, and Brackenreid was going to find out.

\--

Murdoch turned in the bed and was slightly confused by his surroundings until he remembered the previous night. He smiled widely while he stretched, he heard music coming from downstairs and decided to investigate, making sure to grap his pants and shirt.

Shaking his head he now admired the detail of the large house Gillies had been staying, he heard his sister giggle as he peaked around the stairway hallway. Gillies was dancing with his sister who wore little, shaking his protective brother he watched the two dance gracefully against the tiled floor.

“Faster” Gilles laughed as he now grabbed his sister by her hips and lifted her in the air, Mina squealed in delight and grabbed his shoulders.

“Have you and my brother been dancing like this?”

Gillies laughed “I doubt your brother would ever dance like this Mina”

Murdoch smiled to himself as he now moved away from the wall and made his way down the stairs, the couple looked up and smiled

“Good morning brother” Mina came up and pecked his cheek before whispering in his ear “I like him”

Murdoch was relieved by his sisters approval but it did mean one thing as he gazed across James who smiled at the two “I tak it you passed her interrogation”

Raising his eyebrows Gilles spoke “You knew she would?”

Shaking his head he smiled “no but I gathered”

Smiling over at Mina Gillies replied “did I do better than Julia?”

Scoffing unladylike Mina waved her hand “she didn’t even get to meet me before I decided I didn’t’ like her”

“I do need to know something though brother” Murdoch felt dread in his stomach and Mina always gave him that look when she was trying to stir trouble “when did you fascination begin with Mr Gillies here” she leaned her head on James shoulder, if Murdoch hadn’t been related to Mina he could have sworn her and Gillies were related, they held the same mischief in their eyes.

“When I saw him in his class, he and Mr Perry had been explaining why Nuten believed the way he did about light, as Gillies was explaining himself I couldn’t help but be drawn to him”

Mina smiled softly and Gillies went completely still, even his face was impassive before he walked up to William and kissed his lips. Murdoch felt the desire run through his veins as he wrapped his hands around Gillies waist, Gillies gripped Murdoch’s shirt harshly Gillies bit the detectives lower lip causing the detective to gasp in surprise. Pulling back Murdoch noted his sister had disappeared giving them some privacy. With the look of lust surrounding Gillies eyes Murdoch muttered “bedroom”

Shaking his head Gillies grabbed his hand “no time” before pulling Murdoch to a room beside the giant stair case, this must have been Gillies study, books were surrounding the walls and a large wooden desk was placed in the middle of the room. Gilles brought them to the table and pushed Murdoch down.

\--

Music used - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YIOgaqkx6Cs

Mina sat by the balcony of her temporary room, far away from the couple as she read her book and listened to the beach waves. Raising her head she caught sight of a companion of Gillies. She had met him briefly last night as he showed her across the house, being careful to avoid the couple bedroom. His name was Edward, he was 24 years old and he has been working for Gillies for three years. She learned he had gotten in trouble with the law when he was 14 having been caught stealing some food for him and his family, and then again at 19 for murdering three men. He didn’t feel sorry for his victims he even admitted he quite enjoyed killing them.

Edward looked up and caught sight of her, he smiled and waved and Mina couldn’t help but return his gesture. He walked up the beach and stood beneath her balcony

“O Rapunzel let down your long hair” his English accent made her stomach tickle with butterflies and toes curl in pleasure

Sniggering to herself she set her book down and walked to the edge of the balcony, leaning her elbows against the wooden white panels

“I’m more of a wicked witch than a princess Mr Roberts”

He grinned up at her, his dimples showing either side of his cheeks. His brown hair was styled it’s usually messy way but she liked it like that “o darling where have you been my whole life”

Mina felt her heart bounce

\--

Music used - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8DSeZji2x-Y

The couple panted against the table, Murdoch couldn’t help but chuckle “I don’t think I can get up”

Gillies laughed with him as he sat up and lifted his pants up and fastened them, leaning over Murdoch’s sweaty body he kissed the detectives mouth gently, his head tilted so he could deepen the kiss before pulling away. Pulling back Gillies gazed into the detectives eyes and he smiled “so you really fancied me when you first saw me?”

Murdoch smiled “I was fascinated by you, as you with me as you told me once”

Gillies smiled “so I did” resting his forehead against the detectives he closed his eyes “your it for me Murdoch, you’ve ruined me for anyone else”

The two men found their chest tightening as the words sunk in, Murdoch felt the same but he couldn’t find the words to express himself to Gillies. So instead of speaking Murdoch sat up and wrapped his arms around Gillies savouring every movement, every gesture the man gave Murdoch.

“I love you” Murdoch muttered “and i can’t let you go, you’re in my heart and soul now”

Gillies closed his eyes and hugged Murdoch tighter “you and me against the world”

Pulling back Murdoch gently stroked Gillies slightly stubble face “you and me”

 


	11. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head Edward is played by nathaniel buzolic

Murdoch sat back in the beach chair, he couldn’t remember a time he had been this relaxed as the sun poured over his skin and the waves hummed soothingly in his ears. Hearing movement beside him he opened his eyes to see a grinning Gilles, his hair was wild and un brushed as he wore a lose fitting white shirt and black pants which had been rolled up to his knees. Murdoch noted the slight stubble appearing on the criminals face and admitted to himself he quite liked it.

“Enjoying yourself detective?” Gilles teasingly smiled as he leaned over Murdoch and gave him a kiss

“Immensely” Murdoch replied while holding Gillies arms to keep him in place. Just as the couple decided to heat up the kiss they heard a scoffing noise from the side lines

“Don’t you two ever stop” Mina teased as she sat on the chair next to her brother, she had opted to wear a thin white shirt which stopped at her knees, Murdoch saw the shirt was far too long to be one of Gillies so he simply stared at his sister before deciding not to ask anything.

“Like you and Edward don’t do this” Gillies teased catching Murdoch’s interest, William looked over at his sister who smiled innocently and blushed lightly

“Who’s Edward?” Murdoch questioned, he knew he was in no position to judge who Mina spent her time with, William even knew his sister was not innocent in the physical way, but she had kept her lovers to a minimum. William and Mina were the type of siblings to talk about their love lives without holding judgement which is why Murdoch went to his sister to talk about Gillies. However Murdoch still was very protective of his sister and didn’t want her hurt.

“Mr right hand man” Gillies replied finally taking the seat to Murdoch’s left side “good chap, and I must say I don’t think I’ve ever see him so smitten before”

Mina rolled her eyes as William spoke “has he been a gentleman with you?”

Pouting she nodded “unfortunately, if I wanted a boring old sod I would have settled down by now probably bearing 2.1 children and denying the fact he was having an affair with a work colleague but I don’t want that.

Gillies perhaps you can tell him I don’t need gentlemen and to be the fun psychotic man I know he is”

William and James laughed. Gillies had sensed Mina had a dark side and as Murdoch and Gillies untangled themselves from the study after their recent love making Murdoch had explained to Gillies his sister was the cause of quite a few deaths to men and women and didn’t feel sorrow for them or the families. She enjoyed killing people especially those who tried to hurt him. This information made Gillies like the young girl even more.

“Boss”

Speak of the devil, Edward walked towards the trio carrying the drinks across the cool sand. Sending a quick wink to Mina who smirked in reply he addressed the detective “Edward Barnes”

William shook his hand “pleasure, won’t you join us”

“A much as I would love to I have business to attend to, do you need anything else boss?”

“No thank you Edward” Gillies replied sipping his drink which refreshed his palate as the ice tasted like lemon. Edward nodded to them before kissing Minas hand who sighed in frustration at his polite manners. Edward seemed to enjoy her reaction as he gave a confident smile before walking back into the house.

Gillies reached over and grabbed the detective’s hand, enjoying the slightly rough skin against his own. If life could be like this all the time Murdoch thought he would be the happiest man alive.

\--

Brackenreid hired one of his old army friends to search for Murdoch, the information he was given confirmed what he and Dr Ogden had been thinking. With the new information given Brackenreid readied himself on the train looking over at his constables ready for what they were about to face.

\--

Murdoch let out a sleepy chuckle as Gillies kissed his hips, just at the ban of his underpants

“Stay” Gillies spoke moving his lips up the detectives body, nibbling his shoulder before placing a kiss on Murdoch’s mouth “stay here with me, you could start your own detective agency, work your own hours hire your own clients”

Sighing Murdoch ran a hand through his lover’s hair “the thought is tempting, but I can’t just pack and leave. I have an obligation to my colleagues”

“Colleagues who would shun you if they found out your homosexual?”

Sighing Murdoch sat up in the bed, his back now resting on the headboard “and then there’s Julia, she would want an explanation”

“the Dr can want any explanation she wants but you don’t have to give her one” Gillies tone became agitated, the tone reminded him of the one he spoke to Mr Perry the day in the classroom Murdoch had tricked the young boy into confessing of the murdered professor, Gilles cupped the detectives face “stop caring what everyone else thinks or wants and start thinking for yourself, no one else matters to me except you and now of course Mina, you two are the only people I can care for, everyone else can burn to the ground” Gillies searched Williams eyes “I love you and you love me, in an ideal world that would be all we would need but this is no fairy tale. One day they could find me and you will have to watch your colleagues tie a noose around my neck”

Murdoch winced and held onto Gillies hips, he didn’t want to think of that “I…I understand what you mean, just…give me time”

\--

Needing some time apart Murdoch decided to go into the town and get some food. Mina stood beside him as they eyed the various fruit from the stalls. The woman smiled kindly at the two asking if they needed any assistance, they politely declined and carried on shopping.

“So what happened” Mina linked arms with her brother who dressed herself appropriately in a blue dress and hat

Sighing Murdoch avoided eye contact but spoke “Gillies wants me to quit my job in Toronto and live here with him” he saw Mina nod her head out of the corner of his eye but she didn’t say anything wanting her brother to carry on “all of my life I’ve never felt so free so happy and when I’m with him everything just seems so unimportant”

“Ask yourself this question though Will, what is keeping you in Toronto? What ties? Of course there’s your job but are you really willing to let James go just for the sake of a job?”

They stopped at an ice cream stall and purchased some chocolate ice cream before sitting on the chairs opposite the peer “No I’m not” looking over at his sister he chuckled when he saw she had some chocolate on her nose he wiped it off and she smiled up at him. “Thank you, it should have been clear to me to not think about this but…”

“Will” she linked her arms with his “as much as I like James and I do agree with him you should put your needs first, he also has to understand this is who you are, you worry about things like this. We can’t all be criminal masterminds”

He smiled and kissed her forehead which she grimaced at as the sticky ice cream clung to her forehead

\--

The two siblings spent the day enjoying the sea air and smiling faces of people, around mid-day there seemed to be some sort of commotion which caused the gossiping females to hoard together in a circle

“Excuse me what’s going on” Mina enquired

“Well” a lady started to speak casing her double chin to wobble “you know that big house on the hill, the one completely on its own”

The two siblings froze but nodded as the lady continued

“It turns out that’s where this James Gillies has been staying and the police have found him and arrested him”

Murdoch took off in the direction of the house, his heart beating against his ears as he began to feel out of breath as he ran up the hill. He could hear his sister’s feet behind him he ignored her calls and felt himself begin to panic as the house came to view and he saw James being taken into the large black carriage.

His heart hammered against his chest as he stopped and looked at the scene before him, his sister panted as she finally reached his side. Murdoch could feel the prickly tears form in his eyes clouding his vision

“He’ll hang” he muttered, running a hand through his hair he tried to think of something he could do, perhaps he could somehow overturn the carriage like Gillies had done before. But there was no guarantee Gillies wouldn’t be severely hurt in the collision.

“Will” Mina stood in front of him and gazed up at her brother, her heart clenched seeing the completely lost expression in his eyes

“Mina I don’t…know…I don’t know what to do”

Nodding she hugged him tightly as he tucked his head between her neck and shoulder blades. Mina felt the familiar rage building up inside her as her brother clung to her.

They would pay for this

\--


	12. I will find it

The ride back to Toronto was a silent one. Mina held tightly to her brother’s hand as they rocked slightly on the narrow roads which would then lead them to the city. Murdoch still felt completely helpless as every situation which he could think of wouldn’t work to let Gillies escape. How did they find him? It didn’t make any sense, the entire police constabularies had been looking for Gillies even before his escape from the train and no one could find him unless he wanted to be found.

Murdoch doubted Gillies wanted to be found as he stated to William that very morning he wanted him to stay with him. Everything had turned into an upside down world as the previous evening and this morning had been so pleasant. Murdoch knew Gillies would be taken to station house 4 and he suppose that would be a small conciliation, at least he could see Gillies and ask if he was ok.

Murdoch tired eyes began to drift shut as Mina started at him from the corner of her eyes, there was only one way to insure Gillies survival from the hangman and that was to break him out. The question was how?

\--

The sun had almost set and yet the streets of Toronto were full of life, the gossipers and news people were all around the station as the carriage stopped. Paying the driver his fair Murdoch grabbed his sisters hand and led her into the station, being greeted by Crabtree with a smile

“Sir your back”

Time for the pretence Murdoch thought to himself as he tried to gather his mind “yes well I thought it was time”

Crabtree gazed over at the young woman beside the detective and felt himself blush, a reaction Mina was used to in shy boys “this is my sister Mina”

“Sister, I wasn’t aware you had siblings’ sir”

Chuckling lightly Mina saw the tension in Murdoch eyes “well I’m sort of the black sheep in the family, there seems to be a lot of people out there”

“Murdoch!” Brackenreid charged out of his office and greeted his detective with affirm handshake “good job me old mucker, you found Gillies”

Looking at his inspector with confusement Brackenreid went on to explain he was worried for Murdoch so he hired a friend to search him down “so when I found out Gillies was there I figured you were looking for him, we got a tip off from a waiter in a hotel in Toronto which confirmed it”

Mina squeezed Murdoch’s hand as she knew which waiter he was referring to; the one William had roughed up the day they went to find Gillies. Mina would have to remember to pay him a visit.

“Gillies is in the cells”

Nodding William made a move to the cells but was stopped by Julia “O William I knew you would find him” she hugged him tightly, however Murdoch didn’t hug her back

“If you’ll excuse me Julia”

“William” Julia stared at him “why are you being like this”

“Excuse me I believe my brother would like to see Mr Gillies, if you could perhaps hold a little dignity and not behave like a leach he might be able to get on with his day”

Murdoch rubbed his hand across his face to cover his smile and he nodded to his colleagues and sister n dismissal

\--

Mina gazed at the woman and wondered how many hits it would take to kill her. Julia Ogden was a proud woman who had an abortion when she was young to take up a career in Doctoring. Each to their own but she expected William to be ok with that information and marry her anyway. When he wasn’t she moved on to the next man without telling him her past.

“Brother?” Brackenreid studied the woman; he supposed they shared the same eyes but nothing more. He had to admit however she was a fine looking woman; he would bet she had broken a few hearts in her life.

“Excuse me” Julia gasped “I do not cling to him like a leach”

“Really” Mina tilted her head “it looked like that to me”

Crabtree could see the tension from around the group like a bubble “um would you like a tour Miss Murdoch” it felt strange to him to say ‘Miss Murdoch’

Mina turned and gave him a smile which sent his heart to flutter “no thank you, when my brother comes out please tell him I’ll meet him back at his apartment I have some business to deal with”

Walking out of the station she pushed past the people and walked down the alleyway, she gasped as she was grabbed from behind just as she pulled out her knife and rested it against the un known person chest a chuckle stopped her from pushing the blade deeper “hello darling”

She smiled and put her knife away, Edward stood in front of her wearing a suit and cap fitted for a gentleman “what are you doing here? You know you’re also wanted?”

Rolling his eyes he pushed her to the wall “what’s life without a little danger”

Standing on her tip toes she bit his bottom lip playfully, the pair still hadn’t shared a kiss they seemed to enjoy teasing one another “speaking of danger, it turns out not only is my brothers boss a snoop and hired a detective to search my brother a waiter who is soon to be a dead man snitched on Gillies”

“So Murdoch really is the reason Gillies is locked up” biting his lip he shrugged “not his fault after all it is the boss’s fault” he bit his lip and looked down the alley “so a waiter you say snitched on my boss” nodding Mina saw an evil glint in his eyes “well you know what they say about snitches darling”

Grinning back at him she replied “they get stitches”

\--

Murdoch felt his heart pound as he opened the door to the cells, he saw two constables guarding the cells from inside, and they nodded and smiled in greeting

“I would like a private word with Mr Gillies”

The two constables looked between each other before nodding, hearing the metal door creak close Murdoch walked slowly to the cell furthest away from the door. Murdoch could feel his eyes tear up as Gillies was sat on the chair his clothes torn, his face mangled and bloody as the criminal looked up and saw Murdoch

“Fancy seeing you here detective” Gilles chuckled before coughing and spitting out some blood “your inspector told me what happened, they practically had you followed” leaning back to the brick wall Gillies looked weak and tired

“Gillies…James…I’m so sorry I didn’t….”

Gillies waved William off “I know detective, it wasn’t your fault”

The pair were silent, neither knowing what to say as the reality of the situation sunk in. Murdoch couldn’t see him hang he just couldn’t

“I brought Mina with me”

The eye which wasn’t swollen landed on Murdoch as Gilles stared at him “how is she?”

“Worried for you, she called Julia a leach”

Spluttering out a laugh Gillies held his side and winced but still had a grin on his face “I would have loved to see that”

Smiling Murdoch leaned in close to the bars and wrapped his hand around the steel bars “I don’t know what to do James”

James looked at the detective for a full minute before slowly standing up, holding his side as he did, and walk slowly to the bars. Giles wrapped the hand which wasn’t holding his ribs around Murdoch’s as he leaned in and pressed his forehead against the bars “there’s nothing to do Murdoch, no tricks or games they’ll see whatever I come up with”

Swallowing a lump in his throat Murdoch shook his head “there’s always a way and I will find it”

\--

Mina washed her bloodied hands in the basin of her brother’s apartment, Edward sat by the desk going over the plans of Station house 4. According to what he heard the station would be guarded 24/7 until they managed to get a date for Gillies hanging.

“It’s a little drastic but there is one possible way we could get Gillies out, the bricks to the back are weak, I know a chap he has something which could smash through that no problem”

Mina placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head “he’ll never make it away on time, by the morning new coppers will be coming in and helping them guard James”

Sighing Edward rubbed his tired eyes, he wouldn’t let Gillies die, the man had saved his life “so what do we do then?”

Sighing she sat on his lap and linked her fingers through his hair “we wait for my brother and see what he thinks”

Nodding he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck “I have to say I admired the way you killed that waiter, it was like watching a ballerina dance”

Chuckling she leaned her head onto his shoulder and closed her eyes.


End file.
